YUn-Taku drabbles
by AraNaka
Summary: Yun X Taku drabbles Btw Fem!Yun-chan XD
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Well basically because this fandom is new and there's no news about the anime yet sigh 😩 soooo it just so OSO can became more popular and get anime XD. If U interested about the story check in krytyk translation: (ty Zachou-sama and krtyk-sama for bring this story to my life 😂)**

 **Disclaimer: Of course 😂😂 All OSO character belong to ALOHA Zachou (if it belong to me I'm afraid I'll bring yun-chan home)**

 **Now please enjoy~~~**

It's a normal peaceful and quiet day in Atelier today. A young man walk and open the shop's door.

"Yunnnnn, are? It's so quiet huh"

"Good afternoon Taku-san"

"Yoo good afternoon Kyouko, Humm where is Yun?"

"Ah Yun-san in the garden"

"Okay thank you" then Taku walked to the back of Atelier while looking around the herb field in the back of Atelier.

 _'Hehh... Where's Yun? Now this field is surely big huh... How much she spend for it'_ with a lot of thinking and speechless because of his friend unnatural behavior in game Taku continue to search around until he meet the sakura tree.

 _'Ah this is the sakura tree from the raid quest huh. How beautiful. Maybe this's not really a wasteful, ah that's...'_

Taku POV

Under the sakura tree I saw a long black hair's girl sleeping peacefully with a black fox in her lap and a unicorn. Without thinking too much I start to move to that girl -Yun-.

 _'Geez... What she's doing sleeping in this place. What the point to play a game but to just sleep.'_ I move carefully and sit beside Yun. Maybe because she's trying to get a more comfortable place she's suddenly move around and place her head in my shoulder. Now I can't go away... Haahhh even though I want to level up today geez.

 _'Ahh I'll wake her up then'._

Then when I move my head to wake her up, I'm froze, my eyes meet with her peaceful sleeping face. Uhh well well certainly Yun is a beauty heh it's just I never consider it because we always together. Now that face... Uhh forget it.

 **'Gantz I think I can't go level up today. Just go with the other or get someone to fill the party'** Now sent. I wait a moment and then...

 **'Hehhh... That's so rare of you taku. Did something happened?** '

 **'No it's just uhhh I kind of cannot move right now'**

 **'Ehhh taku-kun are you alright?'** suddenly Minute appear and ask me.

 **'Ahh it's alright you know'**

 **'A little time ago I saw you walking toward Atelier. Are you still in there?' (Minute)**

 **'Ahh yes I'm still here hehe you all can go alone okay I'm alright really'**

 **'Hehh I see~~ so you don't want to leave Yun-chan huh~~' (Minute)**

 **'W-what no way'**

 **'Hehh you can't fool women instuition you know. I know that there must be something happened between you and Yun-chan right now huh. Well then have fun with Yun-chan eheheheh~~~' (Minute)**

 **'Eh wait Minute-'**

 **'Taku... Go and die' (Gantz)**

 **'What is that'**

Geez sometimes they're unreasonable huh. I-it's not like I want to stay here after all hahhh.

Hahh... How long I must stay here. Well it's rare to see Yun sleeping face like this. Uhh but... I looked once again to her face in

 **Badumb**

... This's really not good for my heart huh. Ahh stop it. I move my hand around her head then start to caress her long black hair. It's really soft huh... I think I'll get addicted to this uwahhh its smell good too. Yun really cute too huh... Ahhh this's crazy...

Now I really like a pervert... Hahh. Well forget it this place really make you sleepy huh. Uhh my eyes hahh... I can't sleep in here...hahh... Uhh it's because I stay late to level up yesterday... Uhh a little rest don't hurt right... Then let's rest... Zzzz...

Kyoko POV

It's already afternoon and time to water the field. So I move toward the garden to call Yun-san so she can take care the shop while I water the field.

 _'Ah she must be in the tree again huh'_

The sakura tree is Yun-san favorite place to spend the time. So I immediately move to the sakura tree but...

In front of me I saw Yun-san sleeping with Ryu and Zakuro but in her left the boy that came before sleep too while place his hand in Yun-san head and caress her. What a peaceful scene.

'Well I think it's alright to close the shop earlier today' that what I thought while walking back to the Atelier and leave that two lovebirds with their peaceful time.


	2. Ch2 Feelings

**Ch.2 Feelings**

 **AU: Now this's the second chapter, well just some part from yun point of view about what happened before Taku come to Atelier** **. Ahh feel free to tell me if you find any grammar mistake XD**

 **Dissclaimer : Again... all OSO character not belong to me but ALOHA-sama~~(I still want Yun-chan though)**

 **Then like always Enjoy~~~~~~~**

 ** _*Flashback on*_**

 **Yun POV**

 **'Yun, I'll come to Atelier after this to stock some goods.'**

 **Taku**

I open a message which pop up in the corner of my eye. From taku huh, hum... I operate the UI in front of me and start to open personal chat

 _'Taku what time you'll come?'(Yun)_

 _'Hee around 03.00 I think well I still have some quest to do for a moment' (Taku)_

 _'Didn't'_ _t_ _that's still 2 hour again right. Why you don't come here first? (-_-)' (Yun)_

 _'Ehh no no this quest important you know, I can't go right now~~' (Taku)_

When I see his reply I unconsciously pouting. What is that? That taku what he care always game and game, when he need help then he'll run to me but... Gehhh

 _'Taku I want to talk about something, if you come that late we can't talk a lot' (Taku)_

 _'Ehhh well we can still talking in the phone, right?' (Taku)_

 _'Noo it's... Ahhh mou I don't care anymore just do WHATEVER YOU WANT!' (Yun)_

Huh I angrily close and end the personal chat. Really taku is so annoying... I wait a moment thinking maybe...Hahh he don't even send a message after that sigh. Uhh I hate him I hate him stupid taku. What's with that attitude-

"Yun-san if you put that face while behind the counter the customer will be go away you know"

Suddenly someone interrupt my thought. Then I looked forward and meet with Kyouko-san stare.

"A-ahh sorry Kyouko-san it's just... Umm"

"Well it's alright Yun-san I know you have a lot of problem. But if you are like that it will ruin your cute face you know."

"Umm yeah it's just well..."

"Do you want to talk about it Yun-san?"

"Eh?" Recently I always thought that OSO AI really amazing huh. How can she react with conversations that really didn't have any connection with her job in game?

"Well how to say it. It's just I has some fight with one of my friend and now that I think about it I feel it's childish but I still angry about it. After all he..." Uhh why I angry now I don't even remember.

"Yun-san is this about your boyfriend?"

My face suddenly lit up

"Eh? W-wha no way Kyouko-san I don't even has a boyfriend"

"Um? I think that taku-boy is your boyfriend?"

Hearing Kyouko-san remark about taku my face became redder then before.

"No he isn't. He is just my childhood friend that I can't get rid from. A-and why Kyouko-san chose taku all of my male friend?"

"Umm? It's just when Yun-san around this boy didn't you abnormally happy?"

"NO I'm not it's just normal childhood friend relationship okay."

"Hee I see. Then what happen with Yun-san and Taku-san?"

"Umm well its just taku said that he will come here around three but we don't meet for some moment because of summer holiday. So I think maybe we can have some talk together if he come earlier so I suggest it to him but taku... He said he must do some quest and refuse to go now" Uhh now that I talk about it my reason really childish right. Uhh but I just want to meet him though.

"Well Yun-san I understand your feeling. I think taku-san really has some urgent quest right now. Or he is in the middle of it and can't go so maybe that's why he reject your offer. Well at least when he came you will meet with each other right?"

Listening to Kyouko-san I'm start to feel that maybe I too harsh to taku. Well I think I'll apologize to taku if he come after this. Maybe it's not his fault too. Uhh I feel guilty now.

"Ah yeah I think Kyouko-san right. I'll apologize to him after this. Thank you Kyouko-san"

"It's alright Yun-san I glad can be help. Yun-san how about you rest for now. I'll take over the counter"

"Ah yeah thank you Kyouko-san." Then I move from behind the counter and start to walking toward the door to the garden.

"Ahh right Kyouko-san."

"Yes Yun-san?"

"It's just why you know that the one I have the fight with is taku?"

"Ahh that's because taku-san is the only one who can make yun san express a lot of expression like before ufufu"

"E-eh. That's so? I see w-well then I will go to the garden Kyouko-san"

"Yes have a good rest Yun-san"

I start walking around the field while thinking about my conversation with Kyouko-san. That certainly true, if I think about it I never angry with other people because of something like this. Now that's really strange huh.

'Ahh let's play with Ryu and Zakuro under the sakura tree'

I slowly walked toward the tree and the call the two animal.

"Zakuro you want some cake? Here you too Ryu" Zakuro and Ryu come to me and start to eat the cake that I give to them.

Zakuro sit in my lap while Ryu in my left.

Hahh this is heaven~~ maybe I can have some sleep ummm so sleepy need to sleep. I looked toward Ryu that already sleeping under beside me and Zakuro in my lap. These two really like in here huh... Ummmm~~~ let's take some nap then. While stroking Zakuro in my lap I close my eyes slowly.

 ** _*Flasback off*_**

In the middle of sleep I feel like some warm in my side. What is this...? Ryu? Ahh move closer~~ this is more good.

Umm something caress my hair... Zakuro? It's feel good though... Yes I think it's Zakuro... Sleepy~~~ let me sleep again...Zzzzz... It's really feels good.


End file.
